


Family Forever

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everything turns out all right in the end, F/F, Hospitals, Lullabies, Sick Child, Trigger warning for sick child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Things always seem darkest before the dawn





	Family Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One About Mr. Tanner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887630) by [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi). 



> As thanks for the gift, I'm returning the favor. Enjoy :=)

******

**DEO headquarters, National City**  
**2019**

"Breathe," Alex whispered, her fingers digging into her palms, her nails cutting into her skin "just breathe," she repeated "it'll be all right, she's been through this before and every time she came out OK"

"How is she?" Alex looked up at J'onn's voice as he came over and sat down next to her

"Don't know yet, she's still in surgery," Alex answered, she took a shuddering breath "are we doing the right thing?" she wondered "I mean, maybe we should just--"

"Now you stop right there," J'onn growled "she is your _child_ , Alex! You never, _never_ give up on your child, ever!" he took a breath "besides," he added "if she's anything like you and Astra she'll make it out OK, just like the two of you always do"

"How is she?" Alex looked up as a harried Astra came over

"She's still in surgery" J'onn explained, Astra nodded sharply as she sat down next to her wife, automatically taking her hand

"Hey guys," the trio looked up to see a sheepish Kara standing there, awkwardly holding a bouquet of flowers. She was still dressed in her Supergirl costume, the costume singed and smeared with dirt, and at this angle you could see the beginnings of her baby bump, right now it didn't look any different from a bit of belly flab, so most media outlets were assuming--rather cruelly--that the Girl of Steel was just getting a little fat instead of being pregnant "I, uh," Kara fiddled with the bouquet "how is she?" she finally asked. Alex began to answer when the doors to the lab opened, a drained-looking Eliza stepping out

"Mom...?" Alex began, terrified of the answer, Eliza took a breath

"She's doing fine," she said, Alex and Astra both sighed in relief "it was touch and go for a while there but with Winn's help we got her DNA to finally stabilize," she explained "it's over," she proclaimed "CJ's going to go on and live a happy, healthy. and long life"

"Can we see her?" Alex asked

"Of course you can, sweetie," Eliza gently led them into the lab, where Winn lay passed out in a chair, and little one-year old CJ quietly slept in a basinet "she'll be tired for awhile, but at least she won't be green anymore" Eliza added

"Being green was the least of our worries." Astra recalled with a shudder "how did you finally get it to work?" she wondered

"Does it matter?" Eliza countered

"No," Alex whispered as she pulled a chair over next to the bassinet "it doesn't"

"We'll leave you guys alone" Kara said as she set the flowers down and gently woke Winn, quietly ushering him out of the room, leaving Alex and Astra alone with their daughter

"I really thought we lost her this time," Alex began hoarsely "that this was the last time we'd ever see her" 

Astra said nothing as she pulled her wife close. Staring down at the sleeping infant, she began to quietly sing

" _High is the moon tonight_  
Hiding its guiding light  
High

_Heaven and Earth do sleep_  
Still in the dark so deep  
I will the darkness sweep 

_I will the moon to flight_  
I will the darkness bright  
I will the earth delight 

_Open your eyes with me_  
See paradise with me  
Awake and rise with me..." she sighed and leaned against Alex, reaching to brush at the peachfuzz on CJ's head

"She's OK" Alex whispered

"She's OK," Astra nodded, she leaned and pressed a kiss to Alex's temple "happy Mother's Day, love" 

"Happy Mother's Day" Alex whispered in return

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> The song is part of Celtic Woman's "The Sky And The Dawn And The Sun", Hope you all enjoyed it, especially polybi! :=). Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
